


Soft Kisses and Long Memories

by kiranightshade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Peter, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter, Kissing, Protective Peter, ambiguous timeline, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Peter Hale has eyes and ears everywhere and tonight he's using them to make sure his love leaves work without a care in the world.





	Soft Kisses and Long Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> So this is both for Halegado's fandom and lavender specifically because when i was talking about this in the steter discord she got super hyped and i promised to actually write this one. 
> 
> also, the timeline here is super vague. is it all human? peter wins season one? werewolves are known? who knows. whatever you want it to be, i suppose. 
> 
> side note: I wrote this all already and posted but it didn't post for some reason so im typing this all up again by memory and im not bothering with grammar this time so *shrug emoji*

"Hello gorgeous." 

Melissa knew that voice and she was proven right when she looked up to see Peter Hale smiling at her in his ridiculous leather jacket and even more ridiculous aviators. 

"I'm ten hours into a twelve-hour shift and you're going to call me gorgeous with a straight face?" 

"Well," he drawls, "maybe not with a straight face, but an honest one." 

Melissa rolls her eyes at the pun. "What are doing here, Peter? I have to work." 

"I happen to know for a fact that it's a slow night and I thought I'd see you for a hot second." 

Melissa looks around the bustling ER pointedly. "Slow, huh?" 

"For you? Yes." 

Melissa feels her lips curve slightly against her will because he's right and she knows he has contacts in the hospital. He has contacts everywhere. 

Peter leans forward on the desk separating them and whispers as if they were conspirators, "Dr. Hammins is watching if you want to make it absolutely clear that you're not interested." 

Melissa chuckles because of course he remembered her ramblings the last time he drunk her under the table. He always remembers every single one of her grievances. Especially surgeons who think they can get away with anything. 

They kiss and she doesn’t keep him from deepening it until he knocks a pencil cup over in an attempt to cradle the side of her face. They laugh, he cleans up the mess, and then she shoos him away before he can convince her to sneak off to the closest broom closet. 

"Scott is away for the night. Come to my place once you clock out and I'll have a bath ready for you." 

"It's two in the morning," she says because she still can't believe that she has someone who's willing to do things like this for her. 

"And you will be relaxed and clean of this place by four." Peter kisses her chastely twice more before turning around and leaving. 

Hammins is gone when she thinks to look.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically I really wanted to use the new filtering system for a rare pair in this fandom while excluding all Sterek because too many times I can't even find the ship I was looking for outside of secondary fics. Now, that ship has not been Halegado, but I chose that one the other day and I was surprised to see just how rare it was. I honestly thought that more people would have latched onto these two, but I was wrong and so here I am because I felt bad for Halegado's diehard shippers and wanted to write something new, solely about them, and (I like to think) good. Also, writing Peter like this is so much fun and I love it. Plus, with all my Scott hating I rarely get to write Melissa getting what she deserves, which is a goddamn vacation.


End file.
